With influence of cloud infrastructure and cloud based applications built on internet scale architecture, today web assets like image, document, file containing source code can be dynamically hosted on different machines and even geographically distributed 3rd party infrastructure. In the cloud, virtual machine can be created dynamically and the referenced web assets keep migrating from one machine to another machine. In view of the migration of the web assets from one machine to another machine, identification, upgrading, and downloading of the web assets poses a serious challenge as the web links to the web assets are re referenced.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, there is a need to have a system and a method for automatic identification and download of the web assets from the cloud based systems.